


Persist

by MadamsKK



Series: Merthur Shenanigans [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Gay Sex, Lemon, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Not My Fault, Smut, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes a stupid bet when he is drunk, and Merlin takes it seriously, so naturally Arty can't lose. So he tries to make Mer lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persist

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my second Merthur! I was tempted to tag non-con but, it was pretty con to me, so fair warning: ARTY GOT TIRED OF BEING DENIED AND DRUGGED MERLIN. IT WAS NOT REALLY NONCON BUT IF THAT BOTHERS YOU IM SORRY. Of course none of that is okay, but honestly it was just a silly thing Arthur did to try to win a stupid bet, it is not serious at all. I make smut a bit funny usually haha. Please enjoy! X3 love ya!

Persist.

"No."

"Come on."

"Not a chance."

"Merlin!"

"Yess?" the man replied innocently.

Arthur gave his best pout face. "Please?"

"Hmm...." Merlin tapped his chin in thought. "No."

Arthur groaned, collapsing against his bed. This was all his fault, he assumed. Arthur had to get all drunk and big-headed.

*flashback*

Arty swayed, throwing an arm about Merlins shoulder for support. "I'm liek shoooo hott."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come 'n, you kno you cabn't resissst me Mer." he leaned over, laying a thick one on his servant, who pulled away out of spite.

"I can too resist. Any time I want." Merlin crossed his arms.

Arty smirked. "Yup? Bet you coumd't go a weeeeek without sho muchass snoggin me."

Mer raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine then." He sauntered out of his masters chambers, leaving Arthur happy and smug but confused as hell.

*end*

Later, at dinner, Arthur decided he'd had enough. Naturally, he couldn't lose the bet, so he just had to make Merlin kiss him. That had proved more difficult than he originally thought as the week wore on, but tonight, he had a plan.

Merlin walked into Arthurs chambers, and was greeted with a surprise. His master had fixed him dinner. Arthur beckoned him to sit. Merlin did, and felt the beginnings of a smile. Arthur had given him princley rations: ham, a hunk of sweet bread, piles of carrots and lumps of potatos. Tea sat in a silver chalice to his right, and water to his left. He began to thank him, but Arthur put up a hand.

"Just...eat your fill." he stood and walked to the window, gazing out.

Merlin didn't hesitate. He stuffed a slice of the ham in his muth, moisture nearly running from his mouth at the flavor. He chased it with the tea, a perfect temperature, then took a large bite of the loaf.

He paused. That tea tasted kinda odd.

"My lord? What is in this tea? It doesn't taste like your usual." Merlin trailed off, noticing with sudden clarity how the moon glinted off Arthurs golden hair, how the red shirt he was wearing was Merlins favorite, on or off. It was soft and smelled of his Arty no matter how many times he washed it. With the window behind him, the princes shirt was translucent, allowing merlin to see the outlines of sculpted muscles.

"A-Arthur?" Merlin said, voice wobbling. He felt so warm, so incredibly hot. It burned. The burn seemed to focus on his groin and mouth and chest, and drool slid from the corner of his mouth. Arthur rushed to his side when he groaned, holding him steady by his arms. His touch made the fire that ravished Merlin worse, and he moaned, leaning into it. "Wh-haaaa-t did you do?"

"Don't worry about that, Mer." Arthur lifted his chin, and they stared deeply. Arty started to lean in, but Mer had other ideas. He jumped him, nearly knocking the royal over, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, up to the weak spot just behind his jaw. Arrthurs knees buckled, and he wound his arms tighter around Merlin. His servant nuzzled the crook where neck met shoulder, pulling at the ties of Arthurs shirt.

"Come on, /Prince/." Mer taunted. Arthur snapped out of his trance.

Soon, their bare chests rubbed together as Merlin kept working his neck, and hands fumbled with belts and laces. Merlin winced when Arthurs hand brushed his erection, the pleasure almost too much to handle. Arthur was already entirely hard, after four days of no physical contact besides his own hand, his teenage hormones got the best of him.

Breath puffed over his lips teasingly before Mer moved to the right side of his neck, having satisfactorily marked the left. Arthur began to protest, but then thoughts flew out tthe window as Merlin ground their hisp together roughly, pants proving too difficult to remove entirely.

"M-Merlin, not so hnnngg..." Merlin had done it again, and Arty quit arguing. He returned the movements, undulating his hips, squeezing his lovers arse in an attempt to get closer. Mer ate that up, and pulled on Artys hair to get him to expose more delectable flesh. Arthur groaned, his servant knew he liked that. That and-SHIT.

Merlin raked his blunt nails down Artys smooth back, leaving faint pink traces. Arthurs mouth opened in a silent scream that ended is soft cries, before he decided he'd had enough of Merlin bullshit.

Merlin found himself on his back on the plush covers of Artys bed. Not that he had any issues with this. The fire still threatened to consume his very being, and it was so divine he never wanted it to stop. Arthur climbed on top of him, eyes dark with lust, Merlins favorite look on him. He didn't know how hs pants had left his body, nor did he care when Arthurs sturdy hand rubbed the head of his dick, drawing a cry from him. That hand soon moved lower though, past his balls to his pucker. Arthur pulled the oil they used from a secret cubby in his bedframe, slicking his fingers. He started marking Mers chest, kissing and licking and biting, and pressed his pointer to his hole. It slid in without trouble, popping in all the way on accident. Arthurs eyes widened. The pushed another finger in, which also went without trouble. He leaned back to look at Merlin, who was panting, a blush dark over his angular cheeks.

"You naughty little thing." he chastised. "You've been fingering yourself."

Merlin struggled to form words as Arty kept prodding his prostate. "N-no..., that's just- ahhhhh..."

Arthur pushed a third in. "Don't even try to deny it. You're loose enough to fuck already, before I laid a hand on you. Needed it that badly, huh? Do you get that horny when I'm not plowwing you senseless on a nightly basis?"

Merlin found himself unable to do anythig but nod franticlly and stammer "P-please..."

Arty withdrew his fingers, rubing once tihtly up Merlins dick before sinking slowly into the squirming body beneath him. The prince couldn't remember anyone so tight, or so hot, and this servant: no one could sate him any more but him. His dick was engulfed in the heat that mer himself thought only he could feel, and they groaned together, loudly, when he bottomed out.

Merlin practically begged him to move, and who was Arthur to withhold his wishes. He reared back, relishing the slow drag and clench, then powered forward in one movement. The headboard rocked, hittig the stone behind it, but Arty didn't car. He continued this, ripping succulent noises from Merlin with each forward thrust, and plaintive whines with each withdrawl. He picked up the pace at Mers request.

Soon, neither could think. Only feel. Hot, heavy, tight, heady, smell, musk, full, thrust, clench, fast, faster, harder, more more more. Merlin was drooling, and cried out when Arthur pushed up to lick it, angling deeper.

The sorcerer wrapped his legs around him, locking his ankles, as Arty shifted to hold himself up with one hand. His other drifted down, fondling and pinching until they reached Merlins weeping cock. He gribbed it tightly, stroking with a flick to his wrist at the blushing red tip. He only did this twice more before Merlin finished, screaming his name, white pooling on his stomach.

Arthur pushed himself more, pounding his servant through his orgasm, and finlly spilled deep inside. Merlin tightened around him further, milking his prince for all he had. Arthur collapsed onto him, and their heavy breathing intermingled.

A few minutes later, Arthur pulled out, and was rewarded with a smack upside the head.

"Oww, what was that for?" he yelled.

"I could be asking you the same thing!" Merlin accused, glaring.

Arthur smiled smugly. "Well, I slipped some aphrodisiac from Gaius stores, and voila. I won the bet." he leaned on his crossed arms on top of Merlin, who grinned deviously.

"Oh really? And what was that bet, exactly?"

Arthur snorted. "Leave it to such an idiot to forget the terms."

"Try me." Merlin retorted with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"It was 'I bet you can't last a week with out snogging m-'" Arthurs eyes went wide.

Merlin jumped out from under his lover, throwing on his clothes in record speed as he bolted through the door, slamming it behind him.

Arthur cursed, punching the bed with his fist. Merlin hadn't kissed him. And after this, he wouldn't let his guard down for the rest of the week.

"MERLIN!!!" he screamed in frustration, then fell back into the pillows.

At least he had gotten a good shag out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made you laugh a bit! X3 Ahhh 3a.m., you make me do such interesting things. Please kudos and comment or whatever because yeah I love you guys and I'm insecure. X3


End file.
